Half Heal, Half Harm, Half Blood (Discontinued)
by Hollowolf
Summary: Percy sometimes thinks, no. Percy knows that the gods think its funny to watch him run around. And running around as a small black cat while attempting to protect one of the most important wizards in ages. He's pretty sure that they are having a ball up there.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson content found in here. [- Disclaimer!] This is my first time publishing a story on here, so if you notice anything, please tell me!**

 **The first couple of chapters are going to be really close to the book, but as it goes, it will gradually pull away from the original story line. Thank you!**

He wasn't quite sure if he liked being a cat. After all, he didn't like to be looked down upon, and with everyone literally looking down on him, he felt intimidated. Well, when they did notice him anyways. Which was lucky for him, especially as he trotted, bone dry through the misting rain.

Private Drive, he mused, barely glancing at the closed doors as he trotted by, going for one place, and one place alone. Letting his sleek black fur soak, he meowed as pitifully as he could, letting his soft wails travel to the owners of the house.

The door creaked open, and a boy, barely thirteen, with glasses covering emerald eyes and hair mussed from the day's activities, looked down at him. Glancing around quickly, as if to see if anyone was watching, the boy, Harry, picked him up as gently as he could.

"What are you doing outside?" He muttered, almost out of hearing range for the now damp cat. "Poor cat." He mused quietly, before turning up the stairs.

Harry wasn't sure if he could consider finding the cat on his doorstep an ordinary thing or not. With no collar, he had no clue what the name of the cat was, where it was from, or anything else.

He wasn't sure how, but the cat had an air of royalty to it, and was handsome, if that could be applied to a cat. Shaking his head slightly, he closed his bedroom door behind him, careful to keep it from creaking.

Finding his mind wandering, Harry gazed out the window absentmindedly, his eyes barely catching a soaring creature in the moonlight. Staring at it, he considered locking the window, but Harry quickly moved aside as he realized what it was.

Three owls flew in, two holding up another unconscious owl, Errol, the weasley's owl. Hedwig was one of the others, the third he did not recognize. Leaving the mystery owl alone for now, Harry quickly removed the package from Errol's legs, and lifted him into Hedwig's cage.

Poor Errol barely managed to open one eye, and his hoot was barely heard as he drank water. He removed an unnoticed parcel from Hedwig's legs as well, and after a nip of affection, joined Errol.

The third owl was tawny, and while he didn't know what it was called, its origin was clear, marked by the Hogwarts crest on the letter Harry now held, as well as a package. The owl flew out the window as soon as it was able, but not before clawing lightly at the top of the cat's ears, which now lazed on his window seal.

Harry, after glancing at the cat's ears to reassure himself it wasn't harmed, ripped open Errol's package, sitting heavily on the bed. In it, he found a present, wrapped in gold, and a birthday card - his first.

With slightly trembling fingers, Harry opened the envelope. A letter and a news clipping fell out. Recognizing the new clip from the Daily Prophet, Harry began to read it.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.

A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.

Harry grinned at the image of all nine weasleys waving at him, placed in front of a pyramid.

The Weasleys definitely deserved it, more than anyone else really. He began to read Ron's letter.

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday!

Look, I' really sorry about that telephone call. I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted.

It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.

I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.

Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds.

We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?

Don't let the Muggles get you down!

Try and come to London,

Ron

P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.

Harry looked back at the picture of Percy, a seventh year who looked particularly smug, his new Head Boy pin on, and hair combed perfectly, and horn rimmed glasses flashing in the sun.

Harry opened his present next. It contained something small, like a glass spinning top. Ron had left another note here.

Harry - this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.

Bye -

Ron

He looked at the sneakoscope happily as it stayed balanced, unmoving, before turning to the parcel Hedwig had brought.

Inside he found that Hermione had sent a present and card as well.

Dear Harry,

Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right.

I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you - what if they'd opened it at customs? - but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world), Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous - the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.

There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out, I hope it's not too long - it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for.

Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!

Love from Hermione

P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased Ron doesn't seem too happy about it

Harry laughed as he grabbed the present. It was rather heavy, and glancing at the watching cat, he spoke. "She probably sent me a book, perhaps with some difficult spells or something."

Ignoring the urge to keep talking to the cat, he opened the present, excitement pounding through him as he found a sleek black case, with the words Broom Servicing KIt.

"Wow Hermione." He breathed, unzipping the case.

There were many things inside the case, things like Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare.

Harry loved quidditch, and was not only the seeker on his house team, but the youngest of the century, and had resulted in one of his most prized possessions being a broomstick - his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Percy couldn't help but purr as he watched Harry unwrap his things. The boy got so excited by things that others might view as insignificant.

Harry began to unwrap a parcel, from Hagrid he could guess, but before he could remove it completely, it quivered and snapped. Percy moved over to the bed, looking at the package curiously.

"I'm sure Hagrid wouldn't send something dangerous. At least not on purpose." He whispered as he poked at the parcel. Contradicting his words, the package snapped again, making Harry reach for his lamp, and preparing it to hit the package.

Just as he removed the wrapping paper, out fell a book, that moved onto its side and moved sideways like a crab.

"Uh-oh." Really Harry, is that all you can say right now. Percy thought sarcastically, attempting to jump onto the book.

The book thumped off the bed and scuttled under Harry's desk. Percy followed it, moving as stealthily as he could, before pouncing on top of it.

His weight was just enough to keep it shut, and Harry grabbed a belt to fasten it with.

He watched the book warily as it shuttered, bound and kept from causing to much trouble.

"You're a good cat, you know?" Harry muttered, only half paying attention to what he said as he read the letter.

Harry's smile fell as he looked at a new piece of parchment, this one from his Hogwarts letter. Harry seemed to forget about him as he marked off a homemade chart, taking off his glasses, and laying down.

Percy climbed back onto the sill of the still open window, staring out into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN) Now that I've kinda got this publishing thing down, (I'm more of a wattpad user), I can post this authors note. And disclaimer. I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or recognizable content, nor do I own Harry Potter characters or recognizable content. All rights go to these authors, not me.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

Percy managed to sleep past Harry. The trip he had been through had been long, and the dreamless sleep had been more then welcomed after the seemingly endless stream of nightmares.

Stretching in the sunlight streaming through the still open window, he slipped out, observing the front door as Harry and his uncle spoke about something. He barely caught the last part of something Harry said, "...cat" Oh, so he was today's topic, how lovely. Percy internally grimaced. Keeping up with Harry would be even more difficult if he wasn't allowed anywhere near the house.

"Right," Vernon finally said. "I shall monitor your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form."

Vernon then proceeded to storm outside the house, slamming the door so hard that one of the little glass panes in the window fell out.

Percy climbed back into the room, only to watch as Harry hid his letters and presents under a loose floorboard, along with his homework.

Turning to the owls, he poked them awake, before looking regretfully at them both. "Hedwig, you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol. Ron'll look after you. I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that it's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione."

Percy couldn't see the owls, but he imagined Hedwig was not happy about that.

And soon enough, the two owls left. Harry wasn't left by himself for long, as his aunt shrieked - in a rather horrible voice - for Harry to come down.

She shouted at him to fix his hair as they both came down, Petunia not noticing Percy.

Another snapped order came at Harry once again, just as the sound of footsteps came up to the front door. "Get the door!"

Harry opened the door, treated like a servant, as something rather horrifying entered. Perhaps just as bad looking as any monster, a women entered, just like her brother Vernon. With a mustache, purple face, and layers of fat, she was pretty scary looking.

A rather ugly looking bulldog instantly noticed me, growling as it was kept tucked under the woman's arm, just like the large suitcase she was holding.

"Where's my Dudders? Where's my neffy poo?" Her voice grated on his nerves.

Dudley came wobbling down the hall, and Marge shoved the suitcase into Harry's stomach. Percy winced sympathetically as the air was forced out of him.

The large ball of blubber hugged the slightly smaller ball of blubber, and Dudley came away with a note in his hand.

He and Harry watched as the Dursleys greeted Marge and then head into the kitchen, as if the boy and cat did not exist.

Percy headed up the stairs as Harry heaved the suitcase behind him. After leaving the suitcase on the bed, Harry stroked the cat's fur, stalling for a few more seconds. "You're gonna need a better name than Ripper." Percy, who had no idea what he was talking about, just jumped off the bed, slipping through the still cracked door of Harry's room. A cat nap would certainly be nice, he thought, resting in his now claimed spot on the window sill.

Percy found rather quickly that he preferred staying outside or in Harry's room, as far away from that dog, Ripper, as possible. He swore it almost got his tail. _What would happen if it got my tail? What body part would that take off when I turn human?_ He wondered, half unsure if he wanted to know. But luckily, that dog and woman were going to leave today, making that with two less nuisances to deal with.

The static, spine tingling feel of magic filled his senses. Not a spell, not something really focused, but something that came from anger, much like his younger experiences with his powers. Sneaking silently into the kitchen, he recognized what was happening instantly. Marge was drunk, shouting, and what happened next made Percy want to roll over in laughter. If cats could laugh, that is.

Marge was swelling, more so than just out of anger, but swelling as if she was a balloon, buttons popping off of her shirt, until she began to float. Percy, anticipating Harry's actions, bounded back up the stairs onto the bed, waiting for Harry to come and get his things.

And sure enough, Harry stormed up, the wailing from the kitchen still not stopped, grabbed the things from his catch and Hedwig's cage before running downstairs. Percy climbed out onto the roof, preferring to not have his tail stepped on in the chaos downstairs, and landed by the front door just in time to hear Vernon shout.

"COME BACK HERE AND PUT HER RIGHT!"

Harry's voice was filled with anger when he spoke. "She deserved it. She deserved what she got. You keep away from me." The latch jingled. "I'm going. I've had enough." Percy followed Harry as he stormed out into the dark street.

Harry eventually collapsed on a street corner, the wheels in his mind obviously spinning. Opening his trunk, he began to look for gods knows what, completely oblivious to presence around him. But Percy wasn't. Hissing loudly to alert Harry, and give him those precious seconds that could mean the difference between life and death. Harry turned to him, and just as quickly to the direction he was looking.

"Lumos." Harry whispered, and while his eyes may not have seen it as clearly, Harry still stumbled back, while Percy got a rather clear glimpse of a large black dog.

Light flashed, brighter than Harry's spell, and it momentarily blinded them both. Harry rolled a split second before a bus stopped right where he had been.

Percy recognized it from the things he had learned from the wizarding world, The Knight Bus. A large, purple, triple decker bus, that worked for emergency transport.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. just stick out your wand hand, step on board) and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve -"

Stan stopped, and just looked at Harry. "What were you doin' down there?"

"Fell over." Harry said.

"'Choo fall over for?" Stan sort of snickered.

Ignoring the two, I looked Harry over. With a torn knee and a scraped hand, it could have been worse, and this wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed.

Once we were on board, Stan introduced us to the driver. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, Ern. And.." He looked over at me, and then back at Harry.

"I haven't thought of a name for him yet." Percy, having been informed of what would be coming, jumped onto the spare bed opposite of Harry and sank his claws in. He had no desire to be flung about. But Harry wasn't as well informed, and ended up sprawling back on the bed.

Percy dealt with the stops starts and changes in the bus just like anyone else would - he squeezed his eyes shut and hung on. The jerks and tugs of the bus messed up his empty stomach, and all he could think about was how glad he would be when it was over. This was almost as bad as a plane in his eyes.

The moment the bus stopped for them, Percy was out, only to skid to a stop as Harry ran into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. Fudge didn't appear to be letting Harry go anytime, but Percy suspected that he was safe in the minister's hands. For now. Padding off, Percy headed out to explore.


	3. Chapter 3

**(An) Thank you for all the people who even clicked on the story, and special thanks to all the people who posted reviews and Favorited this story - you made it come to me just that much faster.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter, I only daydream about it.**

Percy didn't feel guilty in the slightest, nor worried about leaving Harry alone with the minister. He just couldn't. The Leaky Cauldron, even with it being so late, had sites and sounds and smells that he had only heard about, and everything in him was driving him to explore.

He was glad that he had chosen to be a cat for this quest, no one here even gave him a second glance as he darted around chair legs and tables, following his eyes and nose to his heart's content.

Easily a few hours passed as Percy explored, nudging into every nook and cranny, before flicking off to a sitting room of sorts. Fudge was seated, staring into the fire as if it held answers that he wanted, that he needed.

"Harry will not be safe." Spoke a man, half hunched and toothless.

"Not with Black around." Fudge agreed, ignorant of Percy in the room.

"Is that why you went so easy on young Potter?" The old man noticed Percy, and placed a small crumpet on the floor as an offering.

"Black is insane. He needs to be captured as soon as possible." Fudge dodged the question. Percy, seemingly uncaring of the two wizards gobbled up the crumpet, licking his whiskers to remove the last traces.

The conversation quickly turned to lighter topics, almost as if they where aware of the listening cat, speaking things that were no longer useful nor interesting to Percy, who slipped out the door to find Harry.

It didn't take long for him to end up stuck outside room 11. Soft yowls of annoyance escaped him, and if he was human, it would surely be curses. Percy flicked his tail, half tempted to scratch at the door until Harry woke up, but if he did that he would risk waking up and angering anyone near by. Not to mention they might be magically soundproofed.

"Here you go." The old man who had been with Fudge -Tom he had learned- opened the door just a crack, a toothless grin on his face.

Letting out a purr of appreciation, he slipped in, just as exhausted as Harry from the long day.

It didn't take Harry long to take Percy into Diagon Alley, and as fascinating as it was, Percy didn't like the schedule that Harry had developed. And Harry didn't like any of the names that he came up with for the cat.

Florean Fortescue, the owner of the ice cream parlor Harry currently sat outside of, was surprised to see the boy staring fixedly on a small black cat, both looking almost entranced. Chortling slightly at the vision of the boy and cat who oddly enough shared similar features from cat to human, decided to give them some alone time.

Harry had been trying for days to come up with a name for his new found friend, but nothing seemed to fit. He had tried half the names in his books, but nothing seemed to suit him. The closest thing that he had found was a Greek name, Theseus, but it didn't quite seem to suit him either.

"Phobos?" Harry tried, only to find no reaction from Percy. "Alright, so not that one, looking over a scribbled list he had made after visiting with a witch in Magical Menagerie who suggested several names. "Perseus?" He looked over the last one. The cat looked up.

"Perseus." Harry grinned as Perseus padded over to him, closer to Harry than he had been since he had first found him. "It suits you." Harry gently touched the top of Perseus' head. And then he got a brilliant idea. "Perseus is a bit of a mouthful. How about Percy." Harry decided that nicknaming him after Ron's older brother would give him a few laughs.

"You need a collar." Pulling his hand back so that Percy wouldn't bite or claw him. Harry rolled the scroll up and reached into one of his pockets. "And I need to get some money out of Gringotts."

Percy waited outside of the wizard bank, not willing to deal with the all seeing eyes of the goblins inside. It would be really bad if he was caught, and it would make protecting Harry even more difficult than it already was.

Harry had to tear himself away from all the cool things, and so did Percy to be honest. But his interest quickly ended once Harry started to gravitate to a fancy broom stick…. Percy really didn't like flying.

"First, school stuff. Then your collar." Harry spoke, but it seemed more directed at himself then at Percy.

Percy ended up following Harry into the Apothecary, and Madam Malkin's as well. It was more than entertaining for him to bat at the flying measures and other tools, much to Madam Malkin's amusement. The older woman moved the measures around the room, making them dance over Percy's head for a good ten minutes after she finished Harry's robes.

Percy's least favorite shop however, came in the form of the book shop. Harry needed a few more books for school, and all the words just kept jumping of the page as if demanding attention. But Percy couldn't read them, so they only serviced into giving him a headache.

Much to both his and Harry's surprise, the monster book of monsters where here, tearing into each other. Percy supposed Harry was also relieved, he had told Percy about his suspicions that Hagrid, the gamekeeper, wanted help with a pet monster or something.

"Hogwarts? Come to get your new books?" The manager said abruptly.

Harry answered him anyways. "Yes. I need-"

The manager cut him off, and brushed him aside like a fly. "Get out of the way" He pulled on a pair of thick gloves, a walking stick, and headed over to the monster book cages. _He has clearly had to deal with his fair share lately._ Percy noted, his tail twitching slightly.

"Hold on" Harry had to speak quickly to avoid being interrupted. "I've already got one of those."

"Have you" He was clearly relieved. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning -"

Percy cringed at this site of two monster books pulling a third apart. These things were terrible.

"Stop it! Stop it!" the manager cried, batting them apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility - cost a fortune, and we never found them...Well...is there anything else I can help you with?"

 _How would you read an invisible book?_ Percy wondered, spacing out a bit. He barely noticed Harry walking away.

Harry managed to get the rest of his things rather quickly, before shooting Percy a weak smile. "Well, let's go get some things for you as well."

"How about this one?" The witch held up what seemed like the ten thousandth collar, pure gold and looked like it would way at least ten pound. Noticing the glare from both boy and cat, she laughed slightly, placing it in the discard pile, filled with all sorts of extravagant jewels.

"I think this will have everything you need." She reached under the counter and pulled out an old looking chest, the wood chipped slightly on the corners. She pushed it towards Harry, who looked at it skeptically.

"Well, open it up and have a look." She grinned, knowing what the two were thinking.

Harry opened the chest, expecting to be blinded by flashing gold and extreme colours, only to find what he had been looking for in the first place. It had two small silver pet bowls, engraved with his new pet's name, charmed to fill on command. A small whistle, not that Harry had any idea of what it would do. A small black pet bed filled most of the case, almost covering the slight shine in the corner.

Dipping his hand in, Harry pulled out a simple, collar, made of a leather of sort coloured silver and a small gem hanging off, brilliant blue. "It's a birthday present from Dumbledore." She winked, pushing it closer to Harry. "Already paid for."

Harry slipped the object over Percy's head, much to his annoyance. "It suits you." _At least it's blue._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Admittedly, I'm still working on the next chapter, but this seems like a good time to get some information in, I guess. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and all the other things! I've been ecstatic for days now!_**

 ** _And with the bouncing in perspectives thing, I normally only write in first person. I'm only just working out the whole third person thing._**

 ** _This is shorter, mostly because I plan on spacing out these sorts of chapter out over the story, especially when I feel that more information needs to be noted to get the story._**

 ** _I do not own Percy Jackson, nor Harry Potter. Thank you for reading!_**

 _Several Months Prior_

The boy was handsome, with windswept hair and eyes that seemed to dance with colors of blue, green, and black. His eyes currently, however, held a milky sheen, glued on something any bystander could not see. What any bystander could see, if they looked close enough, was drip of blood coming from his closed fist, hands held far too tight as his nails split skin.

"Percy." The name was the only thing he heard, turning away from the view that seemed captured in his eyes to a much older version of himself. "Come with me." The man offered his arm to Percy. Just as Percy touched him, the two flashed away in a golden light, unnoticed by all.

"Wizards are real." It didn't take long for the figures to admit, straight to the point as they now knew they should be. It was a strange site, several larger than life figures settled on thrones, young and old, from beauty to hideous, and each one as different as the last. You would never expect them to be family, although they often did not treat each other as so.

Percy only blinked, no longer shocked at the admission of worlds other than his own.

"We want you to guard one of the most important people in this world, a young boy." It was a younger man who spoke, someone who appeared no older than eighteen, and even with the sparkle in his eyes, they spoke of centuries of loss and life.

Percy narrowed his eyes. The young boy was clearly tacked on, as if to make him more likely to do something. His eyes darted around the faces in the room, lingering slightly on each in turn.

He breathed in sharply, turning to the king of the gods, dressed in a modern pinstriped suit. "What do I need to do?" The man motioned his hand towards a goddess, half hidden in the shadows as she stepped forward. "I will be the one to explain the mission to you." She stepped forward, her features unnaturally beautiful, as it seemed to be with most in the room. Percy only nodded, waiting for her to speak.

"Wizards have existed for a long time now, maybe even longer than humans, and have developed their own sense of morals. They use magic to get things done, and as such, for most of their existence they have considered mortals, or as they call them, muggles, beneath them." Percy nodded, it was a problem even among gods and demigods, although he wasn't always sure why.

"Just as in the camps, not everyone is strictly good, but not a hundred years ago, one of the greatest evils they have ever sired came about, destroying many mortals, and the magical children they rarely had, believing them to be the lowest form of scum." The goddess face twisted into a scowl, no longer neutral in features as rage flickered in her eyes, clearly loving of all the magical race.

"Who is the boy?" Percy asked, thinking back to what the sun god had said. Hecate stood slightly, the rage fading under the force of her will. "Harry Potter. He will be the turning point in the wizarding world, and has already changed much. Another wizard has sent a request for him to be protected. Will you accept?" Her tone made it clear he could not deny and walk away, at least not without a lot of bloodshed.

"Yes." Percy accepted, he had been wanting something to do for the past week, and this was the perfect thing to do.

"Of course, you can't go as you are. You'll attract to much attention." Her grin made Percy's stomach clench in dread. She seemed to look Percy over, looking for something.

"I could make you an owl, but Athena wouldn't appreciate that. How about a cat?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel really guilty how short my chapters usually are, but writing out longer chapters is really hard, especially when taking the story in the direction I want to is only going to happen a bit farther in, where the changes really start happening... but this one is longer!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter.**

Percy headed out of the room around noon, the door opening itself for him, due to a certain enchantment that had been placed. It allowed Harry's door to open and close itself automatically, but only when he wished to leave. Pretty cool of a wizard spell, he thought.

Bounding out and around the corners into the main area, he jumped up on the bar, only to find that he put more into it then he should have, sliding face first into a newspaper. Percy let out an apologetic meow, backing up slightly as the man pulled down the newspaper, covered with the face of Sirius Black.

"Well hello." The redheaded man called brightly, obviously Arthur Weasley, a wizarding man in the ministry, who had been mentioned once or twice in his briefing of the quest. He reached out a hand to the black cat, who only backed away from the moving hand, not wanting to be touched, even if he knew he meant no harm.

"Alright then." , unbothered by the lack of friendliness from the black cat, pulled the newspaper back up, blocking his head out of sight once again. Percy curled up on the stool next to him, wanting to check up on Harry but not wanting to deal with the easily tripled number of shoppers with school starting back up in the wizarding world. Not to mention many of those shoppers would be even more excited than usual.

Eventually Percy gave up trying to be still, and settled with a game of sorts. He weaved in and out of chair, table, and stool legs as fast as he could in different patterns, each time nearly knocking himself out on a different object. But it kept him busy, his mind focusing on the dodging and weaving, keeping thoughts he would rather not have at bay, not to mention keeping him entertained and fit.

Percy managed to run straight into Harry, who, as he was used to the cat's antics, just rolled his eyes.

"Harry!" looked up from his paper again. "How are you?" He looked a lot like the boy next to Harry. Percy noted him as Ron Weasley, one of Harry's friends. Which meant the girl curly haired girl next to the two was Hermione Granger.

"Fine thanks." They joined Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley finally set down the paper, the pictures moving just like the letters seemed to be.

"They still haven't caught him yet, then?" Harry asked.

"No." Mr. Weasley wasn't to happy about that. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs to find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him? It would be good to get some money." Percy hissed slightly, the Weasley boy clearly had no idea just how dangerous Black would be. Well, not that Percy had too much of an idea either.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron. Black is not going to be caught by a thirteen year old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back. You mark my words."

A plump, redheaded, pleasant looking women walked in just then, holding several shopping bags as a set of identical twins, an older boy with the same features, and a much younger looking girl. Percy wracked his brain for all of there names, and came up with Molly, Fred and George, Ginny, and a the eldest who shared his name, Percy.

Percy watched the exchanged between Ginny and Harry amusedly, and couldn't quite decided who was more embarrassed, although Harry certainly hid it better. Percy also couldn't decide if Harry and Percy had never met, or if that was just the older boy's personality.

Percy held out his hand, and in a professional tone, like any other would address a politician, spoke. "Harry. How nice to see you."

"Hello, Percy." Harry's voice was shaky from holding in a laugh.

"I hope you are well?" They shook hands, and from the outside, they would have seen to strangers meeting, not a someone seeing his younger brothers best friend again.

"Very well, thanks -"

"Harry!" One of the twins shoved Percy out of the way, bowing to Harry. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy -" The two reminded him of the Stolls, all fun practical jokes and pranks, and never really meaning any harm.

"Marvelous," The other twin joined in, "Absolutely spiffing."

"That's enough now." and Percy were the only ones who seemed to be unamused.

"Mum!" The first twin turned to , "How really corking to see you -"

"I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, dropping her bags into a chair."Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She motioned to a badge of Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" Her voice was filled with a mother's pride.

"And last," One of the twins muttered.

I don't doubt that, I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" The twin who spoke looked disgusted. "It'd take all the fun out of life."

Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"Gunny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother, I'm going up to change for dinner..." The boy definitely had a major case of hubris.

He disappeared and one of the twins, who Percy now suspected to be George, sighed.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Harry. "But Mum spotted us."

Percy snuck out of the Leakey Cauldron as the large group was eating. But this time, instead of traveling to Diagon Alley like Harry did daily, Percy slipped out the front, out into the so called muggle world.

It didn't take him to find what he was looking for, a discreet little cafe, the sign out front half flickering, and the area just run down in general.

If anyone was really looking, they would have noticed the cat glow, a beautiful blue, green, and gold colour that would put tears into anyones eyes, growing steadily in strength. They would have noticed the boy, not quite a man, who stepped from the light, boasting the same features as the feline.

But nobody ever looked, not really, and if they did, they said nothing, and Percy knew this. It's why he didn't break stride as he walked into the cafe, his eyes flitting from each empty booth in turn, only heading to the one filled one when he was satisfied the cafe was empty.

"Thalia, Nico." He greeted the two, both so similar to himself in appearance, the biggest difference easily being their eye colour. Percy sat, looking almost with longing at the empty space in the booth next to him, but it was gone before anyone could recognize the look. "Where is Annabeth?"

The boy across from him, Nico, stirred a shake with his straw, shrugging, while the girl answered. "She's busy." The answer was vague, and while he wanted to ask more, he silenced himself. A waitress came out, a false smile on her face that quickly became flirty when she spotted the newest addition.

"Nothing for me, thank you." He ignored her flirting attempts, causing Nico and Thalia to snicker, used to their cousins exchanges with most females.

"How's the quest going?" Nico asked only when the girl disappeared in the back once again, thoroughly rejected.

"Slow." A grimace made it's way to his face. "The most interesting thing was when he ran away." Neither of the two blinked at the thought of a young boy running away, far too used to it then they should be.

"Why did he run?" Thalia leaned forward, while Nico settled back, keeping an eye on the window out front.

"The Dursleys, his family are horrible. And I wasn't there anymore than a week, not to mention they ignored me." Thalia nodded, before the serious look dropped from both her and Nico's face. It made Percy a little queasy to be honest.

"So, Percy, how's being a cat?" Nico drug out his friends name, pronouncing the per as pur.

"I hate you both." He joked, holding his face in his hands. "It's not as bad as I would have thought. Not to mention I can actually sleep like that."

The two looked at their friend in pity, they knew how difficult sleeping was for him now. "Annabeth is doing a lot better, no more nightmares." Thalia supplied, hoping the news would brighten him up.

It worked. A small, soft, loving smile adorned his face. It was enough to make anyone around him smile as well.

"I wish I knew exactly what was going on with this Sirius Black man, he seems to important to ignore." Percy noted, his brain flickering from the love of his life to a killer far too quickly.

"We need Tom Riddle dead, actually dead, as well as his servants. He's causing too much paperwork." Nico sulked, a nice change from the glare he normally used.

"I'm more concerned with doing my job, and just keeping the boy alive at this point. I get the feeling it's going to get a lot harder of a job rather quickly." Percy stole a sip of Thalia's abandoned drink on the table, enjoying the fizzy taste.

"If you don't hurry, you're going to be missed." Thalia pointed out, taking the drink back from Percy. His cousins smiled sadly at him, unhappy to see him go, but glad that he looked so much better all the same.

"Tell Annabeth I miss her." Percy replied, vanishing as he made the change from human to cat, bounding back to his mission with higher spirits than when he left.

Percy managed to get up into Harry's room before he fell asleep, not that he showed any signs of doing so, pacing around the room in the dark and making Hedwig nervous.

Percy leapt up onto the bed, hoping that being in view of Harry would cause him to tell him what was bothering him, using him as a diary of sorts just as he seemed compelled to.

"Sirius Black is after me, and I don't really know why, other than he was one of Voldemort's followers." Harry just blurted, sitting heavily on the bed, his breath escaping as if he was punched in the stomach.

"And that means, nobody in the wizarding world is ever going to sign this slip, or let me go, so my chances of visiting Hogsmeade just dropped to zero." He complained.

Percy let out a bit of a snort. That was something he would have said, and something that would gotten more than a few looks from his friends.

"What even do the guards from Azkaban look like? They seem to terrify people? But why?" Harry let the questions drift, but Percy didn't know, and he couldn't answer in the form he was in even if he did.

He shrugged under the covers, setting his glasses to the side, which only seemed to intensify the glare he placed on the ceiling.

"I'm not going to be murdered."

"That's the spirit, dear." The mirror replied.

Not while he was here, Percy decided. He had rather grown fond of the boy after all.

Percy didn't waste a second slipping down. Harry would have had to have gotten new information in order for this to bother him so much, and it wouldn't have been heard from anyone's private rooms, Harry really wasn't the type.

Percy only managed to catch a glimpse of Mr. and Ms. Weasley, both obviously done talking for the night. It must have been them, he decided, that Harry had heard from. They were some of the few people with that kind of information.

Sick of not having all of the information he needed, even if it was right at his fingertips, Percy shifted, stomping his foot childishly.

"Cool" He heard mumbled, two soft voices obviously not meant for his ears.

Percy's head snapped in the sounds general directions, only to spot the Weasley twins under the table, staring at him with both a touch of awe and fear, but the biggest emotion of their faces was curiosity. And that could get all of them killed.

"You're an animagus!" One of them whisper-shouted, both standing up, making sure to keep the table in between them.

"Not quite." Percy moved slowly, knowing one wrong move could send this entire mission to Hades.

"Before you go off, and do something that will make my job that much harder, let me explain." He motioned towards the chairs, keeping an eye on the two for any sudden movements. They observed him, and after deciding that he meant no harm, they both sat down in the chair.

"Before any of us can cause any harm, or have any misunderstanding, Dumbledore sent me to protect Harry." He got straight to the point. Any time spent jerking around was time for them to decide he was a threat.

"I'm not a wizard, nor an animagus, however for this q-" Percy cleared his throat slightly, rewording it. "For this mission, I have the ability to shape shift into a cat at will."

The boys nodded, too shocked to interrupt him.

"I can't tell you what I am, or anything other than that." He cut any questions they might have in the bud.

"Well, I'm Fred, and this is George." Fred motioned to his twin. Pleased to see that he had gotten an accurate guess on which twin was which, Percy smiled at them.

"I'm Percy." A slight clunk in a nearby room caused the boys to flinch. "And I have to go. Don't mention this to anyone." He slipped into the now familiar cat form. Before he could bolt at the room, George picked him up, ignoring his hissing protests.

"Well Percy -" George began, snickering as he clawed him slightly

"You are going to give us -" Fred added, doing that weird thing twins often do

"A hand with a prank." George finished, identical smiles of mischief on their faces. If Percy ever said he hadn't been even a teency excited to help with whatever they had cooked up, he would be lying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mostly just a cute little chapter, with Fred as the main focus as the boys plan their night of mischief, as well as them meeting Percy in there view. You shall see the results of such chaos in the next chapter.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Fred and his identical twin, George, had been up to some mischief that night, and now the two boys hid downstairs to avoid the wrath of their older brother Percy, who was far too uptight for the pranksters.

Fred nudged George as Harry's cat, oddly enough named Percy as well, walked into the hall, it's eyes almost cloudy, much like a human's eyes when they were in deep thought.

Green blue mist flecked with gold surrounded the cat, blocking it from site for only a few seconds, parting to reveal a boy their age, most likely older, with messy black hair and piercing eyes.

As he hadn't noticed the two yet, they started to back away, but apparently their mouths did not have the same idea.

"Cool" It was a whisper, barely enough to be heard, but his eyes snapped onto theirs anyway, a brief flicker of panic crossing his face.

"You're an animagus!" Fred's voice didn't come out right, instead of the shout he wanted, his throat closed up, leaving it almost as a whisper instead of the accusation he intended. They placed the table in between them and Percy.

"Not quite." Percy moved slowly, every movement careful, as if he was about to startle a deer. But Fred got the feeling, that if they ran those movements would quickly become aggressive.

Fred straightened up slightly, looking for anything that could get both him and his out of this situation, preferably unharmed. Searching in the boy's eyes, however, he did not find malice, not even hate or anything else. Just anxiety, and fear. As if Fred and George could do more harm to him than he could to them.

Fred moved towards the chair, and George quickly followed, most likely coming to the same conclusion. _Percy was not a threat to them._

"Before any of us can cause any harm, or have any misunderstanding, Dumbledore sent me to protect Harry." Percy spoke pretty quickly, obviously not wanting any interruptions.

"I'm not a wizard, nor an animagus, however for this q-" Percy cleared his throat slightly, changing whatever he was about to say. "For this mission, I have the ability to shapeshift into a cat at will." They both nodded.

"I can't tell you what I am, or anything other than that."

Fred believed him, Percy didn't seem like the type of person to lie, not to mention, this was some stuff that would be pretty easy to prove. And his story lined up so far.

"Well, I'm Fred, and this is George." Fred motioned towards George. Percy smiled, looking rather pleased, as if he had just gotten an high grade on a quiz.

"I'm Percy." Something made a noise in another room nearby, and the noise combined with the stressed air, causing all of them to flinch.

"And I have to go. Don't mention this to anyone." The strange glow came back around him, leaving him in a cat state once again, but just as he jumped, George caught him, the same idea forming in his head as Fred's.

"Well Percy -" George began, snickering as he clawed him slightly.

"You are going to give us -" Fred continued, the perfect plan coming to mind.

"A hand with a prank." George finished, a grin lighting up his face that Fred knew was mirrored on his. Percy stopped trying to get free, listening with interest at the two.

Fred grabbed as many things as his arms could hold from the stash he and George kept, packed to the brim with magical mischief items, most of them original in design.

He turned away, about to leave before he had a split second thought, grabbing a bottle of basic muggle hair dye, mixed with some… things, in order to keep the affect magic proof.

"I have it!" Fred tossed everything onto a small table inside one of the lesser used parlours, grinning evilly like George.

"Ginny's hair is going to be dyed blue." George picked up the bottle, setting it to the side while Fred sorted through the rest of it.

"I think Percy would look so much more mature with a magic mustache." Fred decided.

"Ron really needs pink teeth." Fred and George half sung together.

"For Hermione, some swarming singers should do." George gently picked the box up.

"And for Harry, I think some false glasses should do." Fred grabbed one of the items, both the boys leaving the rest for another day.

"Don't worry about anybody getting hurt though. Everything wears off in an hour or so." George reassured Percy, both the Weasley twins worried about him having second thoughts, although that didn't seem necessary.

"Except the hair dye. Ginny's been wanting to dye her hair blue for ages now."

"And now, Percy, you shall become an official partner in crime. Let the chaos begin."


	7. Update

This story, and the idea... Well I got a little ahead of myself, in both the plot line, and the research... so many things I want to change, not enough time. But anyways, I started a rewrite, that I do believe is going to go much better, even if it will take a lot longer to get to the actual cross over part.

It is written under the same name, and I hope for (fairly) consistent updates.

Sorry, but that you for reading

\- Hollow


End file.
